tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Keki Amai
Keki Amai (雨井けき, Amai Keki) is a member of team Summer A. He's infused with the Brown Bear. His team resurfaced in 2026, making them the last team to resurface. Full Profile * Kanji: 雨井けき * Romaji: Amai Keki * Alias: Mew Lucky Charms Cake * Nicknames: ** Ke-Ke Characteristics: * Species: Human * Birthplace: Kitami, Okhotsk Subprefecture, Hokkaido, Japan * Gender: Male * Sexuality: Heterosexual * Age: 15 * Birthday: June 29, 2011 * Zodiac: Cancer * Height: 150 cm (4'11") * Weight: 52 kgs (114 lbs) * Hair Color: ** Dark Green (Untransformed) ** Green (Transformed) * Eye Color: ** Blue (Untransformed) ** Green (Transformed) * Blood Type: B Personal Information: * Status: Alive * Relatives: ** Mami Amai (Mother) * Occupation: Survivor * School: Shiroko Middle School * Club: Art Club * Likes: ** Painting ** Sketching ** Art Basically ** Peaches * Dislikes: ** Sharks ** Darkness ** Ghosts ** Peppers Appearance Keki Keki as short dark green hair paired with blue eyes. He wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with black pants. For shoes he wears white uwabaki shoes. Mew Lucky Charms Cake As Mew Lucky Charms Cake, his hair and eyes turn green, and he gains a pair of brown bear ears and a small bear tail. His outfit consists of a green shirt and dark green shorts. For shoes he wears green with dark green accents boots. He also has green garters on both arms, his left thigh, and a choker around his neck. The top and bottoms of his garters and chokers are lined with dark green lace. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a pair of brown bear claws, is on the back of his right hand. Personality Keki is a really generous boy who likes to help out others. He really isn't into sharks or the darkness. He is scared of ghosts, he can't handle spooky or scary things, they easily scare him. Though despite that, if someone is in danger he'll rush over there and save them, like his body moves on its own. Story tba Mew Abilities * Animal(s) Fused With: Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * Transformation Phrase: Mew Cake, Transform! * Team: Summer A * Position: Member * Weapon: Cake Spear * Attack: Ribbon Cake Bright * Element: Light Relationships Momo Natsushima is one of his teammates and the only one other than Ume he can be more relaxed around then the others. Is really shy and gentle towards her and vice versa. Sharibetsu Kobiritsui really hates it when she spooks him, he just wants to hurt her every time it happens. Though despite that if she's in danger he'll help her out. Ume Osoreko is much like Momo, whom he can be himself around more and don't really need to be on edge like he does with Sharibetsu. Finds Ume to be relaxing around and it's vice versa since he's also a kind and calming young man. Development Etymology Keki is translated as cake in Japanese. Amai is translated as sweet in Japanese. Cake is a form of sweet food that is usually baked. Luck Charms is a brand of cereal produced by the General Mills food company since 1964. The cereal consists of toasted oat pieces and multi-colored marshmallow shapes (or marshmallow bits). Trivia * The brown bear is a bear that is found across much of northern Eurasia and North America. Gallery Grizzly-Bear.jpg|The Brown Bear Lucky Charms Cake.png|Lucky Charms Cake Category:Seasonal Mew Mew Category:Seasonal Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Seasonal Mew Mew Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew